


A Bond Stronger Than Words?

by Heckdancer



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, My First Work in This Fandom, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heckdancer/pseuds/Heckdancer
Summary: Stein wants spirit all to himself...
Relationships: Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe/Franken Stein, Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe/Kami
Kudos: 4





	A Bond Stronger Than Words?

Steins POV

Day log: 47 

I stare at myself in the mirror; naked, scarred, stitched, bruised from past experiments. I get out a blonde wig, long and itchy. I put it on, feeling as hot tears rush down my face as I think of him. Only him. I then tuck my private part in between my legs. A heavy sigh escaped my lips. That bitch. I want him. Only him. 

Day log: 48 

I did it again; I spilled blood on the carpet, and used a full container of bleach just to get the color out. It’s still noticeable, but I can probably lie. Let's just say it was cranberry juice or something. But I know he’s too smart to fall for my lies. He’ll know what it is. He’ll yell at me again, say not to keep hurting myself as tears flow through his eyes. Those lovely eyes full of tears, all because of me. It’s now 11:12pm, and he’s out drinking. Ever since SHE got pregnant, he’s been avoiding her. I hope it continues.

Normal POV 

Stein wakes up, covered in his own blood on the floor. He felt numb and sore from the neck down. Spirit yelled at him last night. He started babbling about how he should just move in with his GIRLFRIEND. After that, Stein proceeded to take out the wig.  
He stripped himself and got in front of the mirror again, and grabbed his scalpel. He wanted to mutilate her. He drew the blade over his chest and watched as the blood poured down his stomach, he grew an erection. He grasped it tight in his hands, overdid in blood, and began to pump. Images of his weapon flooded his mind.  
“S-senpai..” he gasped at the words that slipped through his lips. His eyes fell upon the hair brush this was used for the wig. He grabbed it and placed it at his entrance, he then pushed it in “s-senpai..” he moaned outout. He slipped it inside a little more, he then felt a wave of pleasure. “senpai please!” he cried out as he came.  
He shot his cum onto the carpet, staining it along with his bloody hand prints. His forehead was covered in sweat as he panted heavily, looking down at the floor to see his cum mixed in the bloody carpet.


End file.
